


An Aisle at the Edge of the Universe

by misereremolly



Series: A Wedding at the Edge of the Universe [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Paul and Hugh are getting married and everything is going to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: In the lobby of the Grand Observation Deck, Paul and Hugh get ready to walk each other down the aisle.





	An Aisle at the Edge of the Universe

Tilly walked with him to the lobby of the Grand Observation Deck, giving him one last little smile before she hurried out into the main room to make sure everything was in place. Paul caught a glance of the crowd before the doors swept closed. The place was packed. And Tilly had also mentioned that she’d set up the comm so that people on duty would be able to listen into the ceremony from their stations. 

It had never occurred to him that he and Hugh might be so popular. He looked down at the little mushroom bouquet his lab had made for him and worried a couple of sage leaves between his fingers. 

Maybe there was something about this day, and about what he and Hugh had endured, that was greater than just the two of them. That represented something more, something this poor beleaguered crew needed desperately. 

Hope. 

The door behind him swept open. Paul turned to behold the man he loved, radiant in his white dress uniform. 

Hugh stepped up close. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Not their most eloquent greeting. But what was there to say, when his husband-to-be was standing before him brilliant and beautiful and alive, with a smile that declared him beloved and the promise of forever shining in his eyes?

A shiver of yellow and green at Hugh’s wrist caught his eye. Hugh chuckled and lifted a little spray of flowers. “Daffodils for rebirth and sage for immortality,” he explained, eyes twinkling. “Or so I’m told.”

Wordlessly, Paul lifted his own bouquet for Hugh’s appraisal and shared a moment of quiet laughter. 

Tilly’s voice filtered over the comm. “Ready?” 

Hugh took his hand, eyes never leaving his face. “Ready.” 

The main doors opened, and the sound of hundreds of feet shuffling filled the room as the entire congregation rose to honor them.

Paul shared one more little grin with Hugh before they stepped into the room and cast their smiles outward, their joy a thing to be shared as they walked each other down the aisle.


End file.
